


A Rose's Second Chance

by SlimyEcho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Divergent Timelines, F/F, Hidden Idenity, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Swearing, Underage Drinking, ooc Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyEcho/pseuds/SlimyEcho
Summary: After dying in the future, Ruby once again open her eyes in a familiar Dust Shop.I do not own rwby or the character used in it.
Relationships: (Past Timeline), Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 83
Kudos: 289





	1. A Wilted Rose Back From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter of the rewrite. Personally I think it is more clean than the other one... could be just me though.

As the girl’s cloak billowed in the wind, she marched. She marched through the blood stained battlefield. Silver eyes scanning the battlefield in search of something, in search of a last hope. Eyes fixing on a dark form, she advanced towards it, hopeful eyes becoming more and more dull as she approached the corpse of what was once her teammate, her friend, her family… her lover. She knelt down and shook the body softly calling “Blake… Blake… open your eyes… stop teasing me… I know you are alive, so please… come back to me.” But the girl’s pleas remained unanswered, and the corpse remained still.

After a while, the girl got up and started her march once more, but this time there was no cloak that billowed in the wind, for the cloak was use to cover the girl’s lover. The girl’s marched, she marched for a while, until her legs gave out due to exhaustion. She fell harshly on the ground, pain flaring from her wounds but she did not care. Her gaze fell upon the moon, it was beautiful, it was broken, just like her. She stayed there for a while, remembering her fallen teammates, her fallen family and the times where they were happy. The times where they were at peace, no big evil overlord, no wars… no death. The times where they were simple students, hoping to make to world a better place. The broken girl started to laughed maniacally. After a while it devolved into sobbing. She curled up into a sobbing, injured and emotionally broken ball internally cursing at the world, at the gods, at the grimms… at Salem and her pawns. She sobbed and cried until there was no tears left, all that was left was an empty husk. The broken warrior slowly got up and inspected her surrounding, she didn’t really payed attention during her march after all. She was atop a fairly tall cliff. As the girl approach the edge she took out a blood stained photo from her pocket. Her gaze settled on the photo as she stood on the edge, tracing the contour of her lost teammates. _“So this is how it’s end? Eh, Blake was right the first time, the real world isn’t the same as a fairy tale… there is no such thing as a happy ending”_ she thought to herself as she stepped off the cliff.

She couldn’t feel anything. No warm, no air, no noise and no light. It was suffocating to the girl. Then came the pain, a strong headache assault her head, her breath becoming ragged… wait, her breath? The girl snapped her eyes open and to her surprise she was standing in a shop that looked familiar… _“Dust_ _Til_ _l Dawn?”_ she realized as she looked around. Ruby stared at her boots, thinking of what the fuck was happening, till she found something strange… it was her old boots, the one she was wearing at Beacon. Upon this realization Ruby began inspecting herself and sure enough, it was her old clothes. _“_ _Am I seeing my life..? Do I really have to?”_ She thought as she slapped herself across the face. Pain… she felt pain? _“Am I not dead..? Or… did I came back_ _to_ _the past?”_ She shook her head in order to clear her thoughts and began to organize them. _“If I really came back… could I save them?”_ She felt a warm feeling washing over her. Hope. It’s not something she was expecting to feel ever again. She clenched tightly her hands into fists, her eyes now brimming with determination. _“There is no ‘if’… I_ _ **need**_ _to save them!”_ she resolute herself. _“But first… I need to ‘die’. Stay in the shadow, concealed and unpredictable… only then will I have a chance to truly change the futur_ _e. It doesn’t matter if I am not with them, as long they are alive..._ _”_ She thought as she exited the store.

Later that night, the young Rose was on the cliff of her mother’s tomb, deposing a couple of items wrapped inside her red cloak on it. She got up thinking to herself _“It’s a little extreme, but this is the only way. I can’t be with them while doing this, it’s too dangerous.”_ She looked briefly at her mother tomb before walking away, towards the docks. “I just hope dad, Yang or uncle Qrow won’t do something stupid...” she murmured to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I just hope dad, Yang or uncle Qrow won’t do something stupid...”  
> She said while doing something extremely stupid. Anyway I hope you liked the first official chapter of the rewrite!  
> I wish you all a good day/night! ;)


	2. Message and Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Yang with a side dish of Ruby.

Yang with sighed as she adjusted the red cloak around her neck. To say that she was confused would be an understatement on how she really feel. Ruby had disappeared Oum know where and the only things that she had left behind were her cloak, her scythe and 3 letters. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember how her sister had acted before disappearing... but there wasn’t anything in her behavior that could indicate why she disappeared like that. They also knew that it wasn’t a suicide since when Qrow inspected the forest down the cliff he didn’t find anybody or anything that indicated that something bad happened. After hearing that they thought that she was abducted but it was too rejected since Summer’s tomb was a family secret that was only knew by her, her uncle, her dad and her sister. Sighing once again for good measure, she dug the letter with her name and, for what felt like the hundredth time, read through it to search for clue.

“Dear Yang,

Do not search for me. That’s what I wanted to tell you at first but knowing you, you’ll still search. So, Yang, you can try to search for me but let me warn you… you are not strong enough to do so… yet. Go to Beacon, study, fight and get your Huntress license. Trust me, only when Ozpin give you your license you will be strong enough. I hope we will meet again someday.

-Your loving sister, Ruby Rose.”

“Not strong enough? What the hell does she mean by that?” Yang whispered to herself as a blond boy vomited into the airship trash can.

Later that day, she found herself into the ballroom. She was once again reading the letter. Reading it was helped her reaffirm her goal, use Beacon as a mean to find her sister. She won’t wait 4 years to search for her sister but the connection of Beacon’s and their information network would be really helpful. Squinting at the letter in the dark, unable to see the words clearly. She sighed as she got up, glancing around to search for a light source. Spotting a girl lighting a candle to read a book, she made her way to her. “May I?” Yang asked, gesturing to the other side of the of the candle. The girl looked up and responded with a “Sure” before looking down at her book once more. Yang sat with her back to the wall and looked down to the letter, when it happened. Some letters where glowing slightly Yang, confused, tried to use the candle light to see more clearly the phenomena. The glowing letters became glowing words and when Yang put them together it formed a sentence. “Do not trust Ozpin” she read in a whisper, more confused than ever.

>>>>

Ruby readjusted her new black cloak and her Beowolf like mask as she ran through the Emerald forest, stopping only for a moment to hide small packages. She stopped before the opening of a dark cave. “From what Jaune told me in the past… future? Anyway from what he said, this is where he found the Deathstalker.” She said to herself before taking a package a lot bigger than the others and chucked it inside. As she was leaving she whispered “I never really liked that hill anyway”.

When she arrived to the campus to find a hiding spot for the big event the next day, she stopped in her tracks, eyes focused on a silhouette in the distance. _“Goddamn Pyrrha Nikos! Right… right. It’s the past, everyone is still alive”._ She waited for her to go back inside because she really didn’t want to fight her without weapon. When the tall girl finally left, she exhaled a shaky breath that she didn’t know she had. She slapped herself across the face, remembering what she needed to do. There was only her that could do it. The only one that had enough knowledge and knew the complete truth was her. She would do it and if someone wanted to block her way, she would break their goddamn legs. She clenched her fists tightly and began to search for a hiding spot, she had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will try to make the next chapter longer but don't ya'll get your hope up... I really suck at pacing things correctly.
> 
> I wish you all a great day/night! ;)


	3. First Move

Ruby awoke when the first sunlight burned her eyes, she unwrapped herself from her cloak and fastened it around her neck. She stretched herself before picking up her mask and putting it on her face. She stared for a moment at the hiding spot she had chosen the night before, it was a part of the academy’s roof, where they had no camera in place. Ruby sighed ash she checked what time it was, 5:00 AM. She still had time so she sat back down and waited, waited until the initiation began.

The next time she opened her eyes, she knew it was time. She took a shaky breath before exhaling it. She was nervous and she knew it, after all the first move determine the rest of the game. Ruby got up and made her way to the edge of the rooftop before making sure that there was nobody around. Once sure, she activated her semblance and began running on the wall. She stopped at a large window and peeked inside. Ozpin’s office was quiet and the light were off, nobody was there. She brought up her gloved hand and smashed it through the window, shattering it. Once inside she made her way to the desk before booting up the computer integrated in it. After that Ruby took her Scroll out and connected it to the computer, before lunching an app to crack the password. She shut the computer down after giving herself the full admin privileges of Beacon’s network.

She stretched herself before getting up and began walking towards the elevator, but stopped herself. Ruby chuckled as she said to herself “Right, I almost forgot the diversion…” then she took out her Scroll once more and called a number. As the ringing sound echoed in the empty office, multiple explosion where heard coming from the Emerald Forest. Smiling in satisfaction, she stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button at the bottom of the panel.

>>>>

A couple of minute before the above happened, Yang was listening to a boring speech. Yes, she knew that it was a necessity, if only to explain the rule and all, but she couldn’t help it. She found it a bore, all she wanted at the time was to punch thing to relieve all the fucking stressed that she accumulated since her sister disappearance. She cracked her knuckle as students began to be launched, waiting for her turn. As she soar through the sky after getting launched, Yang began to think about her landing strategy but was interrupted by loud explosion noises coming from all over the forest. “What the...” she began to say but a stray debris knocked her of course, making her crash into a trees. She remember engaging her aura, absorbing the full brunt of the impact before fainting.

Not even a 5 minutes later her eyes fluttered open. Yang got up and looked around, confused as to where she is, before remembering what happened. Was it part of the initiation? She didn’t know but it must be, after all Beacon was reputed to be a hard school to get in. “Alright then… time to find a partner” she said out loud before setting off in a direction. She traveled a fair bit of distance before a sound made her stop, it was the sound of someone fighting. Curious, she peeked through a big ass bush to see more clearly. What she saw was a white haired girl fighting a pack of beowolves by herself, but Yang knew that a whole pack couldn’t be brought down by a young girl, who was not even a first-year yet. Yang also needed a partner, so she got up and made a flamboyant entry.

She ran and jumped on the back of a beowolf, bursting it’s head with a shot. She shot two more beowolves who looked her way, distracted by her shot. She looked at the white haired girl and said “I’m Yang, what’s your name?”

>>>>

Ruby got off the elevator and began to walk towards her objective. If what Jaune said was correct, she merely had to walk in a straight line. She looked around as she walked, the vault wasn’t as beautiful has the one at Haven no, it felt… empty. The girl stopped walking as she arrived before a machine with two capsule, one was already occupied. She walked to it and gazed at the person inside. “So you are Amber...” she began softly, “I’m… sorry” she finished with a heavy sigh. She walked to the command panel, looked at it for a moment and began tapping on the keyboard. She finished a while later, programming a timer and stepping inside the other capsule, trying to mentally prepare herself after all, she didn’t know the side effect.

She closed her eyes as the capsule closed and the machine started working. Ruby felt a warm feeling wash over her before her eyes snapped open because of the pain. It was like fire coursing through her veins, a new aura interweaving itself with her own, creating a new one. Something familiar yet different. She fell to her knee when the capsule opened, struggling to keep her eyes open. She waited with bated breath for the pain to subside. When it did Ruby got up and turned to look at Amber who was know… not breathing, dead. “Thank you”, Ruby said with a heavy nod toward the woman. She then turned and walked off toward the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the chappy! So, yeah. I tried to make it longer, but... yeah.


	4. It's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I interest you with a little bit of fight? Of course it came with our best side dish of mad Ozpin and Freezerburn wine!
> 
> I will take a few moment to inform all of you that I now have a second fic! For those interested it's called: Snowflake Stained Red.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ruby stepped out of the elevator she turned to the window to exit but quickly side-stepped as a bullet grazed her shoulder. Her eyes darted to the window and what she saw made her double check. “You’re not supposed to be here” she said, mostly to herself but it seemed like the other person heard her. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” the person called with his raspy and tired voice. Ruby slightly bend her knee and took a fighting stance., while Qrow just began to laugh. “I have a gun, what do you think you’re going to do-” but was interrupted by Ruby who lunched herself at him. She dodge 2 more bullets before arriving before him. She launched a quick jab that was block with Harbinger and then tried to sweep his legs but he jumped in the air, exactly what Ruby was aiming for, she tackled him through the window. As they fell Ruby used him as a platform and jumped in the air, launching him faster into the ground. She then used her semblance, forcing down the petals production, to escape. Which failed as Qrow never hit the ground, he instead shifted into his crow form and reappeared before her, swinging his scythe down at her. Forced to, Ruby used her stolen power to erected a force-field, blocking Harbinger but the momentum carried and she crashed into the ground, hard.

Ruby got up, shaking the dizziness off, just in time to block Qrow’s next shot. She felt her left eyes ignite with power as a lightning bolt left her hand, hitting Qrow square in the chest with enough power to make him flew back several dozens meters. “You should stop you know,” Ruby began playing with a fire ball, “Do you really think that I only trapped the Emerald Forest with bombs?” Qrow’s eyes widened as he got up, wiping his head towards the school. “You BASTARD!” He yelled, realizing what she meant. Ruby replied calmly “Don’t worry, as long as you let me go they won’t go boom”. Qrow didn’t bother respond this time, he only wiped out his scroll and snapped a photo of her. Ruby took that as a yes, so she shrugged and ran away.

<><><><>

Ozpin gazed down at the Emerald Forest, from time to time her looked at his scroll, waiting for Glynda confirmation that the students where safe. He looked down when he heard the typical beep of a message.

QROW

MSG: (PictureOfMysteriousBitch.PNG). Amber’s half of the Fall Maiden power got stolen.

Ozpin’s knuckles became white because of how his grip tightened on his scroll. He texted him back saying that he would met him in his office later and while he was at it he also texted Glynda, asking her to join them after she confirmed that all the students were well and alive.

<><><><>

Yang sighed as she looked at the white haired girl, Weiss Schnee, around the forest. “That’s it! We passed it” the white girl said. “You can just admit you don’t where it is, you know?” Yang said, making Weiss wipped her head to glare at the taller girl. “What? Of course I know where it is!” She answered with a huff. She then proceed to point in a random direction saying “It’s in that direction!”. Yang followed where she pointed her finger and said “That’s where we come from”. The heiress grumbled then proceed to yell, “Fine! Then tell where it is!”. Yang shrugged sending a quick “Sure” then proceed to walk off in the opposite direction.

A while later, yellow and white arrived to a clearing with a temple in the middle and a raven haired girl sitting on the stairs, looking bored out of her mind. Yang turned to Weiss with a smirk saying “There you go, that’s how you do it”. Weiss rolled her eyes in irritation and shoved her out of the way muttering something about how she hated her along the way. The tall blond shrugged and followed her but stopped before the amber eyed girl. She looked around before asking “Where’s your partner?”. The girl looked at her for a moment before responding, “I was waiting for one”. Yang was about to ask her something else but was interrupted by a new voice saying “Children, there you are! Please follow me”. Yang looked at the new person that arrived, finding a tall woman with blond hair and green eyes. She sounded a bit… panicked? Yang thought while she walked towards the woman, then realization dawned upon her. She muttered to herself as she stopped walking beside the blond woman, “So it was not part of the initiation, huh?”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I am REALLY tired, like 2 days without sleep tired.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang looked around the auditorium while they were waiting for the Headmaster to give his explanation about what had happened and what will happen next. What she saw only reaffirmed her doubts, what happened was not supposed to happen. How did she knew it? Well the professors of the academy where situated at the entrances, acting like security guards not professors. Then what was it? The White Fang? Someone with a grudge? She either will know soon or the Beacon’s staffs will try to cover this up. She stopped her train of thought when she saw the Headmaster stepping on the stage. “Silence everyone,” he began calmly looking at the crowd of children, “I’ll be very brief, the initiation is reported due to complication that happened.” He paused and took a sip from his mug, “Tonight all of you will pass the night in the ballroom once again and tomorrow morning at 6:00 Am, I will be waiting for you right here.”He motioned around him with his mug. “More details will be given before the initiation.” He finished a little brusque and walked off, motioning for Glynda to follow him.

Yang rose up to her feet as she thought this over and came to a conclusion, she still had no fucking idea what happened. Yang thought back about the secret message in Ruby’s letter, ‘Do not trust Ozpin’… what did she meant by that? Is Ozpin really not trust worthy or… is Ozpin part of the reason why Ruby left? She frown at these thought, she needed to know more about the man. She thought about how to do so without appearing suspicious. Her best bet would be reading his biography, which would surely be in the library. She nodded to herself as she began to walk towards the exit.

<><><><>

Ozpin walked into his office with Glynda at his side. He didn’t bother looking at Qrow who was already here or the shattered window as he make his way to his desk. The Headmaster sat down in his chair and took a sip from his mug. He looked at Qrow and sighed before saying “Care to tell me what exactly happened Qrow?” The man in question took out a flask and greedily drank from it before pulling it away and waving at the window with it, “Well I showed up to your office wanting to ask you a service and when I entered I spotted this shattered window” he said with a tired voice. “My Huntsmen training kicked in and I decided to examine it.” He continued, before taking a sip from his flask. “That’s when the elevator dinged open and this tiny and masked girl stepped out of it. Then we fought and I would likely lose if it really came down to it.” Qrow finished with a shrugged before falling silent in contemplation.

Ozpin sipped thoughtfully at his mug before asking another question “Was it the same girl that previously attacked Amber?” Qrow racked his brain, trying to found similarity between the two for a while before answering, “No, the size, clothing style and the fighting style were too different to be the same person”. This made Ozpin thought process stop for a little while before it resumed, not Salem’s pawn? Then who… “A third party?” He thought aloud as a frown descended upon his face. It’s something possible. Ozpin looked at Qrow and curiously asked “What was the favor you wanted to asked me?” Qrow looked sad as he said “I wanted your help to look for my niece, Summer’s daughter, Ruby Rose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> I wish you all a great day/night/dawn/twilight (Not the movies, they sucked)


	6. Time In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had some problems to take care of but now I'm back with my potatoes~
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang closed the book she was reading and tossed it on the table in front of her. She sighed and opened her scroll to check the time, it was currently 19:31 PM. It had been a few weeks since the initiation incident. The professors never told the students what, or who, had done it. So Yang, seeing them being frustrated for a while, assumed that they didn’t know either. The initiation had been canceled and replaced by something else. When the students entered amphitheater once again as instructed by the Headmaster, they were surprised to see the professors armed and ready. What they said next caused a bit of chaos, they said to team up with their partners if they had one, if not they would make team randomly and fight them. The ones that can’t land at least ten hits will be expelled. Yang was teamed with her bitch of a partner and, surprisingly, only one other person, not two. The girl was the raven haired one that was sitting in the temple stairs. Looking more closely Yang could detect a slight twitch in her bow but she decided to not ask about it, she surely had a good reasons to hide them.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Yang rose from her seat and began walking towards her dorm. She was in the library to search for info on Ozpin but the search had revealed almost nothing. Only that Ozpin was a genius and the youngest Headmaster of all Beacon’s history. Things that she already knew. Maybe she should pay someone for info, maybe Junior? Yeah, that would do. She entered her dorm to see the Weiss cleaning her rapier, if her sister was still here she would su-. Yang shook her head and made her way to her desk. “Mmh?” Weiss looked back from her rapier to look at Yang and said “Where were you..? Did you do the homework at least?” Yang glanced at her and sighed, while she the girl was not as bitchy as before, she was still kind of annoying when it came to things like that. “I was at the library” Yang answered while picking up her wallets and began to count the Liens inside. “Again? While I think this is admirable of you, I really think you should-” Weiss began but was quickly interrupted by Yang saying “Yeah, Yeah. I’ll see you later”. She then proceeded to leave the room, waving her goodbye.

<><><><>

Blake was currently trying to read in a small shop with a very delicious tea, she made a mental note to come back here again. But back to business, she was TRYING to read because her eyes kept glancing towards the direction of another person. She couldn’t help it, while Blake knew that they never met she just found her familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she saw her. The girl in question had black/dark red hair that had the back of them tied in a low ponytail, dazzling and bright silver eyes… and surprisingly, even though she was clearly younger than Blake, she looked more mature.

Blake narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to remember where she had seen the girl while suddenly she opened her eyes wide. She took her scroll and began navigating a certain websites. After a while of scrolling through the posts she brought up one and compared the girl with the photo… it was an almost perfect match. The post that she had brought up was classified as a missing person. She opened the additional information and began to read.

(Photo)

Name: Ruby Rose

Age: 15

Classification: Missing person

Cause: Running away from her home

Additional Information: Do not try to apprehend this person alone! Call this number, XX-XX-XXX immediately! This person has several years of Huntsmen training and is extremely dangerous!

Blake narrowed her eyes at the last line. Several years of Huntsmen training? They must be joking right? An innocent looking girl like tha- Blake internal monologue was cut short when her scroll left her hands. She bolt from her seats and put distance between herself and the… runaway?! How had she not heard her approach? The girl looked at Blake and tossed her scroll back at her while saying in a sing-song voice “Planning on ratting me out~? Go ahead and try… but if you do, everyone will know about you kitty-cat~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Remember everyone: ... Sorry I don't remember what I was going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I rewrote this chapter a few time. Anyway, I won't be able to write as much as before due to some things in my life but don't you all worry, I will still update as soon as a finish a chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang parked Bumblebee outside, in the club’s parking. She took her helmet off, placed it on the seat of her motorcycle and began walking towards the large double doors that made this club’s entrance. With a sigh she pushed the doors open and took a couple of step inside. At this hour it was supposed to be quiet but there was several henchmen, that suspiciously looked the same, running around tidying up the place. The blonde let her gaze wander around the place and saw several abnormal things. Firstly the twins that work here where nowhere to be seen and that was really abnormal since they spend almost all of their time around here. Secondly the wall behind the bar and the shelf that contain the bottles of alcohol were smashed and finally, Junior himself had an arm in a sling, likely broken.

She begun to make her way towards the bar just as Junior saw her. “Great! Another pain in the ass...” Yang heard him grumble under his breath, eyeing her suspiciously. “Blondie!” Junior called out to her as she stopped in front of the bar, “Why are you here?” he then asked, a hint of fear in his tone. Yang looked behind him and pointed at a bottle of whiskey that was still intact saying “First of all I’ll pay for that”. Junior went and picked up the bottle before passing it to her. Yang took out a Lien card, giving it to Junior before opening the bottle and downing a quarter of it. After that she took out two photos and placed them on the bar counter saying “I need information on him” she tapped the first pictures with her index and continued “and I need you to search for her” she tapped the second pictures with her index. Junior looked at her for a bit and began to open his mouth to say something but Yang cut him off, “I’ll pay this time don’t worry”. The information broker let his gaze dropped to the pictures, on the first one was a famous old man and on the second was- “No. Fuck no.” Junior exclaimed. He then pointed at the first picture continuing “I can do this one but the other… Well I like living a little too much to try my like a second time!”

<><><><>

On the street two girls could be seen fighting. Well it wasn’t really fighting if one looked more closely. One of the girl was attacking while the other was on her scroll, reading something as she dodge. From time to time the girl would look up and said something like “No no, you need to place you foot a little more firm on the ground and then use your entire body to slash. Do it again.” and the other one would shout back something like “Stop helping me!”

Ruby subtly looked at Blake while dodging her attacks. She looked younger than the last time that she saw her and also… more sad. She knew why and what hurt the more, other than knowing that in this timeline they never even talked before, was that Ruby couldn’t be there for her, since it would just make things worse. All she could do was pray that Yang and Weiss would do what they can for her and Ruby just needed to continue with her plan. She had chosen the tea shop especially because she knew Blake liked it, she succeeded in provoking her into a fight and now she only needed to slip two tings in her pocket. The Rose watched as the Kitty made a large swing, again despite how she corrected her the last time, and acted. She stepped into her guard, taking her by surprise and swept her off of her feet, catching her bridal style. Ruby looked down, winked at the raven haired girl while slipping something in her pocket and said “Well well well, that’s what happen whe-” but was interrupted as the other girl punched her in the face. Ruby dropped her and staggered back while muttering “Yup, deserved it. I got too cocky...” She looked up to and saw Blake glaring daggers at her. Eventually, Ruby raised her hands in the air and said “What about we stopped that for now? I don’t really want to go in jail” Then she pointed behind Blake, and when Blake looked to see what she pointed at she used her semblance her disappeared in a shower of rose’s petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> I wish you all a great day/night!


	8. This Is a Title, I Swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switch party
> 
> Anyway the fic is back, just will update less than before, BUT the chapter will be longer.   
> Enjoy!

Yang yawned as she walked with her teammates toward the Headmaster’s office. He had called them in early, something about assigning them their first mission. The blonde was quite bothered by this, since when she will be completing the mission she would naturally have less time to search for clue about her sister’s whereabouts. Yang’s musing where interrupted by an unusually grumpy Bake, who was muttering dark threats under her breath while she narrowed her eyes at a piece of paper. Yang discreetly took a step further away before the 3 of them arrived. The white haired leader entered first followed by a still cursing Blake and a reluctant Yang. When the brawler entered, she looked around before fixing her eyes on a spot beside the tall headmaster.

“Hey there, firecracker”, her disheveled uncle Qrow greeted her. The blonde merely waved her right hand at him before placing her attention on Ozpin. Then she did a double take and asked “What are you doing here?” Her uncle frowned slightly and said a “You’ll see” before looking at his scroll. As Yang was about to open her mouth she was interrupted by Ozpin clearing his throat before beginning explaining the mission. “It’s a pleasure to see you students. Now let’s start by the target” He moved is hand across his desk and a holographic window appeared with an image and other information. “This is Ruby Rose, your target to capture.”

<><><><>

Blake looked around a bit, she was back at the small tea shop where she encountered ‘Ruby’. She sighed as she made her way inside, then walked towards the barista. She showed her scroll while asking, politely, “Do you know where I could find this girl? She was here yesterday...” the barista glanced at the scroll and said “Mmh? Aaah I remember this little fellow! She come everyday between 6PM and 8PM...” The raven haired thanked the barista before exiting while texting her teammates and their Huntsman supervisor, Qrow Branwen.

“Found her” was the only think she texted before sending her location.

<><><><>

“Tail” “Nope, head” “Drat!” Yang could feel a blood vessel popping in her forehead as her eyes become red as she scream “SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!” Her teammates startled as they looked at her. Weiss got up, asking in a not so gentle way “What is wrong with you today?!” Yang, in response, got up and walked right in front of the smaller girl saying, aggressively, “We are in a GODDAMN mission, and you two” she pointed to Weiss then Blake, “Are playing while Qrow and I are the only one that have been waiting for the FUCKING BRAT to show up! Of course I’m cranky since it’s been literal MONTHS since the last GODFORSAKEN TIME I saw my little sister!” At this point Blake just hold up a hand and said, her eyes narrowed, “Wait, your sister?”

Yang stepped back, a little taken aback then flared right back up and pointed at them “You two been playing AND didn’t read the information on the target?” She sighed, the fight leaving her and said, defeated “We’re going to lose”. The white haired girl answered, with a smirk “Lose? It’s just a brat. How are we suppose-” Qrow interrupted, saying in a whisper “She’s here”

Hearing that, Yang rushed to the window that donned on the tea shop in front of their ‘hiding spot’. There she was, in a bright red hoodie, the missing little sister. Then, she opened the window and jump on the sidewalk, ignoring the protest of her Uncle, she walked up to the younger girl, grabbed her shoulder and squared her right in the jaw, sending her flying onto the wall of the tea shop.

As the orange and red aura of Ruby was visible on the younger girl Yang… “ _wait orange and red? Orange?”_ While Yang was distracted, Ruby got up and said, while rubbing her jaw, “Ow, you didn’t have to punch so hard…”

The blonde shook her head slightly to get rid of useless thoughts, those could wait for later. “Yeah, sure… But you deserved it for running away you little shit” Yang answered with a frown while her eyes burned a deep red. Ruby cracked her neck while putting her guard up, “Yeah but… I’m not coming back” she said with resolution. Then the brawler saw her sister’s eyes widened and heard her growl, “You came with some friends”

<><><><>

“You came with some friends” Ruby growled towards her sister as her eyes shift rapidly between the older girl and the other that was walking towards them, weapons drawn. She reached towards her hoodie’s front pocket and took out the red and black folded weapon that was inside. She clicked the silvery button making the scroll-like object unfold into a katana that had a silvery segmented blade and a black and red handle, there was no guard.

“Shit, she’s armed” The silver eyed runaway heard her uncle say. She took a more threatening stance with her weapon pointing towards Yang, then she asked with a smirk “You sure y’all wanna have a go with me?” The only response she received was Yang clicking Ember Celica in fighting position.

“I see” She said before lunching herself at her sister. She faked an overhead swing, making Yang raised her arms to block, and used those arms to launch herself directly at Qrow as her katana unfolded into a scythe, one that was more slim than Crescent Rose. She use her momentum to deliver a powerful slash that sent her uncle flying in the opposite direction. Ruby didn’t let herself touch the ground as she disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

She reappeared behind Weiss, planning to strangle her into unconsciousness but she was met with a black blade instead. She took a step back, dodging the swing, then kicked harshly into the back of the heiress knees as she folded her scythe into a katana and attacked the black haired faunus with a piercing movement. The silver eyed attack was blocked, but she didn’t stop slashing again and again and again with her semblance, making the arms of Blake go numb as she tried to block each strikes. Suddenly, Ruby crouched down, avoiding the shotgun-like blast, and used her semblance to trip Blake and distanced herself from them. “We can stop now if y’all want to” The surprisingly more skilled Ruby said with a smirk.

She saw Blake climb up to her feet with a frustrated look on her face as she glared right at the smug girl. “I hate you” The faunus said as she took her stance back. Ruby felt her eyelid twitch a little a she swung her katana behind her, destroying the glyph that had formed there. “Nice try Schnee, it would have worked if I was as dumb as you”, which earned her a “Hey!” of outrage from the said Schnee. “Anyway I’m going to… wait. Where the fuck is Qrow?” she said warily, as she began to look around herself. Then she smack her head back into her hood as a crow flew out of it. Ruby looked at it then played innocent saying with a grin “Wrong crow” which earned a groan out of the faunus and the heiress.

Then Ruby turned away, preparing to run away, when she felt something hit the side of her head, making her see only black.


	9. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Another chapter fresh out of the oven :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

The first thing that Ruby felt when she regained consciousness was a horrible headache raging inside her skull. When she opened her heavy eyelids a white light assaulted her poor eyes, causing the headache to worsen a bit. She closed her eyes with a groan, that seems to alert someone nearby. “Who is there?!” Ruby called out sharply to whoever the fuck wanted to mess with her. She opened her eyes in a hurry, ignoring the sharp pain in her head to glare at where she had heard the person. Who she saw made her roll her eyes in annoyance. _Ozpin._

The young girl tried to move her hands but… ‘Clank’. She let her eyes wander down and found something that made her her eyelid twitch with frustration, Aura Suppressant Handcuffs. What a great fucking day. All that because she was careless and slacked in her training, how foolish she was! As she was berating herself mentally for her carelessness and lack of foresight, the Headmaster of Beacon had made his way to the side of her bed. “Hello miss Rose” those words shook the girl out of her spiraling thoughts and made her look up with a frown. “Where am I?” she questioned sharply to the older man, her eyes narrowed dangerously. The man clad in green took a sip from his ever-present mug before answering with a light smile “Beacon Academy’s infirmary”.

_Well fuckity fucking motherfuckingly FUCK._ This was the worst case scenario. She sighed heavily as she said, suddenly feeling irritated more than before, “What do the Headmaster of the prestigious Bacon Academy want?” The man chuckled slightly at the pun before answering, “Well I have two choice for you”. He then lift two finger with the hand that was on his cane before continuing, “First option, you go to jail for illegal weapon usage, armed assault on a licensed Huntsman and illegal weapon fabrication” he took a sips from his mug, surely for dramatic effect, then put a finger down before finishing with “Or you could enter Beacon Academy in the rehabilitation program for underage criminal”.

Ruby sat there, glaring at him for a moment and just when she was about to speak up, the gray haired man interrupted her by saying “Before you choose, I want to ask you something that have been bugging me since I heard of your ‘circumstances’ by your uncle Qrow… why did you leave, miss Rose? If I am not mistaking, you suffered nothing that would push you to do that”. _I can’t lie, he will certainly know,_ _and_ _I can’t tell the truth either or he will either lock me up or kill me to recuperate the Fall Maiden power… then what a bout a half truth?_ Ruby looked the wizard right in the eyes before asking with a little voice, “Professor, can I… can I trust you?”

Seeing him nod, the girl clad in red swallowed, for dramatic effect, and asked “What is your favorite fairy tale?” Seeing Ozpin narrowing his eyes and lifting an eyebrow Ruby continued with “Let me rephrase this, do you know the fairy tale about the Silver Eyed Warriors?” The Headmaster looked at her with a look of understanding as he said “Yes, I do.” He took a sip from his mug and looked at Ruby before narrating “Those who are born with silver eyes are destined to be great warrior. It is said that with only one look, they can kill a creature of Grimm thus making Grimm fear them… I see”. Ozpin looked at her with a weird gleam in his eyes as he said “No need to tell me anything else, I figured out your problem. Meet me in my office in 30 minutes so we can arrange your transfer into my school.” With that he unlocked the handcuffs and said while leaving “Your personal belongings are behind this curtain, this include your weapon”.

Ruby plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _It worked… right now he must be thinking that I ran away because I was chased by Salem’s minions._ She then proceeded to groaned in frustration and annoyance. _But still, I’m being forced to attend Beacon while I could do other things more important like kill that bitch, Cinder… I need to change my plan and be more careful.._ _otherwise I’ll fail._

<><><><>

Yang was sitting impatiently in her dorm room, her leg bouncing up and down while she had her arms crossed, a frown plastered on her face. At this point she wasn’t sure what to feel. Anger? Sure she had some in her right now but concern overpowered it. What would happen to Ruby? She HAD resisted arrest and HAD used a deadly weapon to retaliate. She chewed her bottom lip as she glared at the door, waiting for her uncle or someone else to come and tell her what was going to happen. The blonde did try to see her sister in the infirmary but was rebuked every single time.

The blonde brawler jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked sideways only to see Weiss, who said “She’ll be alright. I’m sure your uncle wouldn’t let anything go too far”. Yang stopped bouncing her leg before sighing and nodded. Then the bouncing of her leg restarted and groan came from her teammates. “Seriously relax! Everything will be alright” Weiss reassured her then turn to Blake with a look that said ‘Help me’. “Weiss is right” The amber eyed teen said while looking over her book. “I mean the worst thing that could happen is that she somehow join our team” she then continued, making Yang to stare at her. “I had some doubt but… why do you hate her so much?” the cloaked brawler asked her teammate.

The faunus in hiding sigh before responding through gritted teeth, “None of your business”. But as Yang was about to get up to say a piece of her mind to Blake, they heard the door slam open and a childish voice shouting “HELLOOO TEAM RWBY!”


	10. Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halo! 
> 
> I hope that I didn't let y'all wait too long? I mean... only 13 days this time, I'm improving... right?
> 
> A-anyway, I hope that y'all going to like this chapter!

Ruby stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself with a towel. A small smile graced her lips as she recalled how much time it had been since she had took a warm shower. It had been years! When she came back in time she only took clothes and ran away. Before that, her and the team was always on the loose, fighting Salem and ending up in weird place. She put the towel around her and went to the mirror, wiped the steam off of it, and began inspecting her face, since it had been a couple of months since she did so.

Two silvery eyes stared at her. The young girl continued to stare for a moment and sighed, saying something about missing her height. A light brown hand appeared on her head as she heard _“Don’t worry, you’ll grow… one day”._ “Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny” the young maiden responded in a sarcastic voice before moving her eyes to look at the older woman that had appeared in the mirror, behind her. “Did you sleep well you body squatter?” She questioned with a little smirk. Amber put her hand over her heart in mock hurt and, dramatically, said _“How rude! A body squatter? Me?”_ Ruby snickered at the ghost antic before moving her eyes to her hair, which was getting kinda long. Her hair were now long enough to tickle the start of her back. “Should I cut it?” she ask the spirit, gesturing to her hair. Amber inspected it before saying _“Try to tie the back of it in a low ponytail”_.

The silver eyed girl shrugged before doing it. “I like it” she said before giving a thumb up to the ex-maiden. She brushed her teeth and put on her newly bought pajamas, that were mostly just a black tank top and red shorts. When she put her hand on the door knob, she grinned like an evil witch and slammed it open, shouting “IT’S TIME TO SLEEP”. The three others team members all had different reaction. The black haired faunus winced and glared at her, her sister… wasn’t there and the white haired heiress jumped from her seat at the desk in fright and yelled at her “WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!”. Ruby snickered a bit before answering with a simple “Nope” which she made a point of popping the ‘p’ in it.

The Schnee groaned in extreme annoyance before gesturing to two boxes, one small and one big, by the door and said “Two packages arrived when you were in the bathroom”. Ruby _rose_ her eyebrows in surprise, “Already? I asked for them only 4 hours ago...”. She took the boxes, moved them to the side where the closet is, and opened them. She opened the smaller one first and pulled out… Crescent Rose. The maiden heard the door open and turned her head to look at it, Yang was back from her meeting with Qrow. “Hey-” She began but was interrupted when her sister wrapped her arms around her. “Qrow told me everything… even about your” She looked around the room before whispering “Even about your eyes”.

Ruby kinda froze hearing that… she never imagined that Qrow would tell Yang about the Silver Eyed Warriors! Did her willingly tell her or… yeah, he was probably drunk as fuck. She let out a sigh before gesturing to the door and said “Let me close the door before anything else”. When she was in front of the door she turned before letting out an “Oh yeah” earning the attention of the other people in the room. She slammed the door with all her strength while yelling “GOODNIGHT!”

<><><><>

Blake was up at 6h00 sharp the following morning. Why? Because the new member in her team woke up at that time and began cleaning her giant scythe-rifle. Granted she was very quiet… for a human that is. For a faunus like her, with a second pair of ear, couldn’t just sleep it off. She sighed as she got up, dressed herself and headed out to make herself a cup of tea. “Good morning Blake, could you make me coffee while you are at it?” the younger girl asked her, without stopping her hand or looking up. Blake felt her eyelid twitch before she forced out a “No”. She heard the girl snicker a bit under her breath before she got up to her feet, folded her weapon and began to follow the raven haired out. “Fiiine, I’ll get it myself” she said as she fell in steps behind her.

“Did you sleep well?” The girl said to the faunus. “I would have if someone would stop turning in their bed” she nearly hissed back. The younger teen let out a small embarrassed chuckle “Sorry couldn’t sleep”. They arrived in the cafeteria and both of them got what they wanted, Blake got tea while Ruby got coffee with strawberry and pancakes. They settled on a table and began to do attack their food or drink. Blake discreetly observed the smaller girl, her eyes trailed on her face going from her button nose to her silver eyes that looked… sad? They were both interrupted by obnoxious laughing from another table.

Blake looked past Ruby and spotted Cardin Winchester bullying Velvet with his team, more precisely he was pulling one of her ears, _again_. “Bigot” She said under her breath. She was about to stand up to help Velvet but the cat faunus was interrupted by Ruby standing up and walking towards Cardin. Then without any warning she disappeared in a shower of red and orange petals. The young girl reappeared behind Cardin and launched a kick behind his knees making him dropped on the ground. The bully only managed to let out a small “Huh?” before a powerful kick connected to the right side of his head, launching him across the room. He loudly crashed into a table, breaking it in two. His lackeys turned their head towards him before they heard a female voice from behind them saying “You should probable bring him to the infirmary… I think I broke his jaw”. The three of them gulped in fear before running away with Cardin. Blake look at the girl’s face and shivered, all she saw was a blank face but she had these cold eyes… like she was looking at Grimms and not humans.


	11. Cereal Box Girl vs Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, alias Black Wolf, pay a visit to the Headmaster of Beacon to clarify her standing.  
> She also want to spar with a certain Cereal Box Girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo people! I just finished a new chapter just for y'all!
> 
> I also happened to have a twitter where I will tweet some drawing and repost funny stuff, so if you want to, I don't know, follow?  
> There is the link to my Twatteur: https://twitter.com/SlimyEcho
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ruby stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened in the little time since she was back at Beacon. She surprisingly still remembered most of the tests and events that happened in those halls, even though some of them where still blurred. There was also the Cardin matter. She didn’t really get in trouble for that because camera got him acting like a douche towards Velvet but Goodwitch being Goodwitch, Ruby had now 1 week of detention for breaking Cardin jaw. Not that bad considering that, well, she broke his jaw.

There is also another problem… her insomnia didn’t disappear when she came back in time. It, somehow, got worse. Now every time she close her eyes to sleep all she see is a field of bodies and blood and when she does fall asleep, well… nightmares were there to make sure that she didn’t sleep for long. She let out a sigh as she sat up in her bed and look at her scroll. The hour flashed into life in her vision indicating 3h45 AM. The young girl hopped out of her bed and quietly changed herself into more comfortable clothes and made her way out of the dorm, intending to do something useful of her time.

<><><><>

Ruby made her way to the window of the Headmaster’s Office, checked her mask to make sure that it is secure on her face and entered inside silently. Once inside she looked around a bit, nothing new was there except a camera, so she did the only thing possible in that situation… she waved at it and sit down on the headmaster’s chair, wiped out her scroll and began playing a game to pass the time.

About 30 minutes after, Ruby heard the elevator’s door open. The young maiden put her scroll away, clasped her hands together and said, with her voice changed by the Grimm-like mask, “Hello student, please take a seat”. What greeted her was the perfectly blank face of Ozpin. “Not in the mood for humor, are you Ozpin?” Ozpin only adjusted his spectacle with one hand while the other rested on his cane, ready to strike at her, before asking “Who exactly may you be and how did you know about Amber?”

Ruby sighed, “Okaay, cutting straight to the point huh?” The cloaked girl got up and walked to the windows, trailing one gloved hand on them as she continued, “You and I both know that I won’t reveal my name but you can call me… mmh… how about Black Wolf? Has a nice ring to it”. The Headmaster shifted his grip on his cane slightly before he asked, “Well then Miss… Wolf. Why exactly are you here? You already have our half of the power, so why come back?” Miss Wolf crossed her arms and leaned on the window, “We need a little chat and I’ll cut the chase just for you,” She pointed at him and said, “First I am not your enemy nor your ally but… I’m not opposed to work when it is necessary. But you’ll owe me one. Unless you try to control me like you control your circle with lies and half-truths, **Ozma”**.

Ozpin’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he said, “How exactly do you know that name?”

Ruby stayed silent for a couple of seconds before she answered, “I… know everything. Saw it. From the first wave of humans to now”. The old man lifted his cane has he took a position to attack. The opposite opponent, Ruby, however merely lifted her hands in the air saying, “Come on, I won’t tell your little secrets. I am only here to let you know two things” she lifted two fingers before continuing, “One, I can be reason with and can work with you if you ask nicely and two, don’t get in my way. You won’t like the consequences”. The cloaked girl then opened the window, then said out of the blue, “I also left my scroll number on your desk, you know, if you want help but remember what I said, it won’t be free” then jumped down, disappearing in the early morning.

<><><><>

Ruby made her way back after a little detour. While coming back from Ozpin’s office she stopped by the locker room and changed into her new gear that she got delivered alongside Crescent Rose. Her new gears were quite simple. She had a new cloak, this one red with the interior white, her rose pin keeping it around her neck, a gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbow, ripped black jeans with a belt and pouches and her red and black combat boots. She also had Crescent Rose on the small of her back and her new weapon, Hoping Thorn, on her belt in it’s folded form.

The, not so, young girl arrived at her dorm to find… Blake reading a book while leaning on the door. The faunus looked up when she stopped in front of her. “Heya Blakeya, what are you doing reading here this early?” Blake looked over her for a few seconds before asking “Where were you and… why are you dressed like that?” Ruby simply shrugged and said “Threatening the Headmaster?” Blake glared at her, so the cloaked girl merely said “Couldn’t sleep and for your second question… we have Combat Class at 8”. As she began walking away she stopped and turn back, “You probably should wake them up. I’m going to go in class first” she waved her goodbye as she made her way towards the cafeteria, intending to at least eat something before going to class.

<><><><>

Ruby was kinda excited, so excited that as soon as the words “Do some of you, students, want to propose a dual?” left Glynda’s mouth she raised her hand with a smile in her face. Professor Goodwitch looked at her, then sighed and said with an exasperated tone, “Yes Miss Rose? Who do you want to spar with?” Ruby flashed a grinned and pointed at Pyrrha, “The girl on the boxes of cereals!” That elicited laughter and chuckles among the crowd of students. “Okay then” she heard Pyrrha saying, she was happy that she accepted… she always wanted to have a spar with her after all.

As she stepped in the middle of the ring she took out her weapons, she placed the rifle form of Crescent Rose on her right shoulder and took the katana form of Hoping Thorn in her left, facing toward Pyrrha. Pyrrha took her usual stance, shield in her left and spear in her right. At Glynda’s shout of “Fight!”, Ruby ran towards her, launching the unfolding Crescent Rose high in the air as she slashed at Pyrrha. She caught Crescent Rose with one hand while she launched the unfolding Hoping Thorn in the air. Ruby shouted “DOUBLE SCYTHE STYLE!” with a grin on her face.

She juggled with her scythes like that, slashing at Pyrrha in burst of her semblance each time she exchanged scythe. But in the end it seemed that she needed more time to refine that style since after a while, Pyrrha leaned into one of her attack, blocked with her shield and trusted her spear at her. Ruby let go of her thorn and activated her semblance, bursting into the her and catching her rose. She shot in the air and used the recoil to spin with her scythe, channeling her aura and delivered an extremely strong strike at Pyrrha’s shield. The shield was sent flying through the air, but a black glow made it circle around them and hit Ruby square in the back. Pyrrha shot her spear at her, literally. She used her semblance to twist her body out of the way, the spear grazing her as it passed. The hooded girl activated Petal Burst and reappeared behind Pyrrha, using her double aura to augment the strength of her elbow, striking Pyrrha in the back.

A loud beeping sound and Goodwitch shouting “The winner is… Ruby Rose!” slashed the tension in the room like a hot knife in butter. Ruby walked up to Pyrrha and said, with a smile, “Good fight there, cereal box girl”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos if you liked the story and I'll give ya' a cookie!


	12. This Is... Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo evwyone UwU  
> I fwiniished anowher chapwer!
> 
> I howpe u enjow ÙwÚ

_Blake was reading the latest ‘Ninja of Love’ in her bunk inside the Atlas dormitory. Everyone beside her were sleeping or… that was what she thought. The faunus glanced up from her book as a small step sound echoed and saw Ruby, the team leader, tip toeing to the door. Intrigued, Blake close her book and got down from the bed before following the other Huntress, careful to not make a sound. She followed the younger girl out of the dorm’s door, then into the halls of the academy._

_While she walked she observed her team leader attentively. The young reaper was swaying from side to side as if she had trouble walking, was she hurt? Suddenly, Ruby face planted and groaned an ‘Ouch’. The faunus jumped in shock before running to her leader’s side, “Ruby!”_

_She turned her Ruby on her back and began examining her. “I’m fiine”, she heard her say in a slurred speech. Blake frowned, something wasn’t right. She couldn’t find the injury… then the smell hit her. The girl wasn’t hurt, she was drunk._

_The raven haired faunus sighed before sliding her arms underneath Ruby and lifting her in a princess carry. The silver eyed drunk giggled slightly as she nuzzled into her chest. Blake began walking towards the vending machine intending on buying the younger girl a bottle of water. She heard a soft “Blek?” coming from the other girl that currently had her eyes closed. “Yes?” the following silence stretched for a few beat before Ruby’s voice was heard again, “How do you all do…” she gestured with a hand towards Blake, “That”._

_Blake’s eyebrows rose as she asked “What?” making the smaller girl grumble something in her chest. “Sorry I didn’t quite heard that” she said and when she heard Ruby answer’s… she couldn’t help but feel like her heart stopped. “How… do you keep on living like this?” Blake didn’t really know what to say. She wanted to say something but Ruby spoke up first, with a shaky voice and tears pooling in the corner of her eyes “I… just can’t go on like this anymore.”_

<><><><>

Blake awoke with a start, which caused her book to fall off the desk making a loud ‘thump’ on the floor. She looked around, completely disoriented and still hearing the voice of the dream Ruby. She closed her eyes and gathered her thought on the present not some dream.

The faunus girl opened her eyes again and looked around. She was in the library, she wanted some peace to read her book so she came here since Yang and Ruby- her heart clenched tightly at the thought of the name, as if… no. The dream had just messed up her thought, nothing more, nothing less. Blake sighed, picked up her book from the floor and then promptly cursed, she had lost her page.

The raven haired girl opened the book and began skimming through the book, in search of her page. Blake slowly muttered to herself as she pass chapter after chapter, “The four maidens… the huntress who turned the clock back… the two brothers… the legend of the silver eyed warriors..?” The faunus eyes glued themselves to the page, staring at the title before finally moving down to read the legend.

“Mighty warriors that could kill Grimm with a single look? Sur-” _“BLAKE!”_ She jumped to her feet at the desperate shout and turned around, only to see Grimms being destroyed by a flash of white light. She blinked, then it was gone. Her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage, while beads of sweet rolled down her face. _“What the fuck was that?”_ The faunus hissed in her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down with controlled breathing before heading towards the exit, she needed some fresh air.

<><><><>

Ruby drank greedily the last few drops of her thermos that was full of coffee before setting it down and looking down from the rooftop she currently occupied to the harbor. Roman was supposed to attempt the biggest Dust robbery of his career right here and she was waiting for him. Why was she waiting for him? Well, she needed to send a message to Cinder and what is the best method for that? Take away an important piece of Salem’s plan while basically flipping them the bird.

Droplets of water began falling from the sky as she slipped her mask on. She calmly observed the bullhead land on the dock, watch as Roman and Cinder- Cinder? Ruby watched the woman while trying to make some sense of the situation. The other maiden wasn’t supposed to be here right now… what happened? Ruby shook her head, now wasn’t the time for question. It was an opportunities to kill her earlier and take the full power of the Fall Maiden.

Black Wolf jumped down the roof and silently landed in the shadows of the building. She stalked her way until she was right behind Roman and… back handed him on the temple with the speed of her semblance making him fall to the right side where her leg met his other temple in a vicious kick that made him skid then collapse after a dozen of meters. “Wha-” she didn’t let Cinder finish the word as she was already aiming a fist to her throat. As Cinder escape it they soon entered a dance of kick, punch, elbow strike and palm strike. After having pushed her back, Cinder quickly made some space between them and glared at her while arching an eyebrow.

The only answer the wolf gave her was lowering her stance as orange rose petals created a scythe in her hand before rushing at her opponent. The dance resumed, this time more magical and deadlier. The scythe drew an arc through the air just to be blocked by a pair a black short sword while the short swords where blocked by the shaft of the scythe. They continued this back and fort for a while before Black Wolf saw the perfect opportunity, Cinder was over extending. She dismissed her scythe as she slipped into her opponent’s guard, striking a vicious blow right in the plexus with her knee. She then proceeded to flip the other incomplete Maiden over her shoulder, slamming her back first on the ground. The air escaped Cinder’s lungs and couldn’t regain her breath as her cloaked opponent kicked her in the midsection. She put her feet on Cinder’s torso and looked around.

Weird… where are all of the White Fang? Suddenly, she twisted her body as her instinct screamed at her to just _dodge._ However, she couldn’t completely dodge as the dagger cut a line along her right shoulder. She looked down and saw Cinder’s smirking face but she had… a brown and a pink eye, Neo. The mute girl quickly sweep the cloaked maiden’s feet from underneath and backed down, dropping the act and illusion. The wolf got to her feet and pressed a hand to her burning shoulder, only to see it covered in a purple liquid… Tyrian’s poison. She did the only thing that she could do in that situation, she created a thick screen of smoked and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH AH AH, CONFUSION TASTE SO GOOD, DOESN'T IT?!
> 
> Don't worry it will be cleared up in the coming chapters.


	13. Help and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a long time... I'm so sorry I didn't update this story before now! I have been busy with a new job and was struggling to adapt my messy sleep schedule to it BUT, I DID IT! I FROGLING DID IT! So now I have time to do things like write! :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a great day or night or evening or dawn or morning.  
> :)

Blake walked aimlessly through Vale, trying to clear her head from the weird dream she had earlier. But, unfortunately for her, it just kept repeating inside her mind. Every detail of it, so… it was so vivid. Real. Like a memory, not a dream. The Faunus sighed as she began looking around. She was lost in some dark back alley and it was already dark. Deciding that it was already late enough, she took out her scroll and entered ‘Beacon Academy’ in the navigation app. As she looked how far she was she heard a loud bang from behind her.

The Faunus whipped around and froze, not expecting the sight. Two piercing red eyes on a bone white mask were staring right at her. Her thought where a jumbled mess at this point, trying to figure out why, how and when did Grimm became appearing in the middle of Vale… until she spotted the rest of the body. Her body relaxed before becoming even more stiff than before as she recalled the organization that wore mask like this. The White Fang. She slowly began reaching for Gambol Shroud as the stranger continued to stare at her. “THEY CAN’T BE THAT FAR! FIND THEM NOW!”

Blake saw the person turn slightly their head before looking back at her. They slowly put their gloved finger where their mouth would be as Blake began to hear people running on the street behind her.

The Huntress in-training didn’t dare move until she stopped hearing running noises. Because, if that person was really in the White Fang, she must be a really high ranking person. Not just every Fang soldier has a mask with such markings on it. She stepped back by instinct when the other person stepped out from the shadow, taking step by step until they… tripped on their own feet, clutching their shoulder as a purple liquid made it’s way between their fingers. “Help” was the only thing they said in a distorted voice before going completely still. Blake waited for a couple of minute and when nothing else happened, she hesitantly made her way to the fallen stranger. She use the tips of her shoes to kick the mask off the stranger’s face… “Ruby?”

<><><><>

“Mmh… cold…!” Ruby’s shot open when she felt the cold and try to sit down but… ‘Clank!’ was blocked by her wrists being cuffed. She quickly scanned the room and, unconsciously, relaxed as her eyes set themselves on a reading Belladonna. The raven haired girl looked up from her book and simply said “You’re awake”.

She watched as the Faunus got up and sat beside her on the bed. “So… Why am I cuffed? I mean don’t take it wrong, I like where this is going...” she wagged her eyebrows making Blake sigh and glare at the smaller girl. “Are you a Faunus?” She bluntly asked, setting her golden eyes on Ruby. Ruby just dumbly stared for a couple of beats before forcing out of her a “What?” Blake took something off the bedside table and show it to her, “You’re in the Fang no? So you must be a Faunus...” She look so sure of herself that Ruby began to feel bad for her but she chose to have mercy, “I’m not in the White Fang, I just wanted to mock the bitch I’m fighting”.

Blake’s brow rose as she processed the answer. “And… who is this bitch you are fighting?” Ruby muttered a, “Shit, I said that out loud” before casually shrugging and answered with a question of her own “So why did you cuff me?” She looked at the old-fashioned cuff and added “Do you really think that would stop me if I really wanted out?” Blake looked at her, dead in the eye, “No, but my weapon could”. Ruby smiled, sweetly, “Oh! You want more pointer on your form! You should have said so!”

As the two of them stare at each other, something cold on her shoulder made her remember something important. She looked at her shoulder to find it bandaged with clean gauze and… Ice Dust? Blake followed her line of sight and said “I didn’t extract the poison, I merely stopped it spreading by freezing it.” Ruby looked up and sarcastically said “Geez. Don’t overwork yourself! I’m just your team leader, you know!” The Faunus pinched the bridge of her nose and asked “Why are you even poisoned? Did you piss off somebody else with your personality?” Ruby put on her best mock offended face and answered, whil being overly dramatic, “Whaaat? I have a wonderful personality, I’ll let you know!” she turned her head to the side while letting out a “Humph!” and began pouting. On the outside Ruby was her usual goofy-bitch girl, but in the inside she was carefully making a decision. “But...” she began, looking into Blake’s eyes and putting a serious face. “If you really want to know...” as she said this she relished in the curiosity that appeared on the Faunus’s face. “What’s your favorite fairy tale?”

<><><><>

Yang paced out in her dorm as she had her gaze locked on her scroll. She chewed on her bottom lip , trying to decide what to do. This was a difficult decision she was making and she knew, one who could tore up her little world if she proceeded with it. But if she didn’t make it… she could lose it anyway. In a twisted way, there wasn’t really a choice but to her, she just wished that things could go back to what it once was. 

Before Summer died. Before Ruby suddenly vanished only to be later found. But what if… What if it wasn’t Ruby? She sighed at how stupid it sounded but… she recalled the past few weeks that had passed since then and… she wasn’t acting like her Ruby at all! There was so much different! The look in her eyes as she looked at her! The subtile shift in her fighting style! The talking when no one was even with her! Everything was just so different from her little sister. Pushed by her emotions she pressed the send button.

Fire Cracker: Qrow, we need to talk. There is something very wrong with Ruby.


	14. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To be honest I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I still feel that it's kinda rushed, but I need it to go where I want with this story.
> 
> I still hope you'll enjoy it! :)

“You really expect me to believe that?” Blake said, glaring at the girl. Ruby only shrugged, “Yeah?” … Apparently, it wasn’t the good thing to say. The raven haired stood up, grabbed her scroll and shoved it in Ruby’s face. “Is it porn?” The leader asked before saying, now confused, “Wait, there were security cameras at the port?!”, on the scroll was a news article titled ‘Assassination attempt caught on camera’. There was an image with her, fighting Neo disguised as Cinder. “Why are you showing me-” Blake interrupted her by swiping right, showing an image of Ruby asleep… without her mask but still in her disguise.

The faunus looked her dead in the eyes, “Tell me the truth.” she simply said. The not so young reaper stared back and answered “It was the truth… and I can prove it”. She held out both of her hands palm face up… where’s the cuffs? Blake looked at her wrist, then to the floor only to see a pile of molten metal. How, no, when? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby, who began talking again, “As I said, there is four Maidens. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall.” She looked up to the young faunus, “I am Fall. Well half of it… for now”. Before Blake could say anything, Ruby’s left eye began blazing with a dual colored fire. “The Maiden’s power let the host use elemental magic”, fire appeared in above her right hand while an ice crystal appeared above her left.

The fire extinguished itself while the ice fell apart into nothingness. “It also let us create weapons,” orange rose petals began appearing before coalescing into a dagger. “And what is more amazing is… this power… let me burn the poison that you froze...” Blake’s vision was obscured by rose petals before she felt something cool while burning at the same time pressed against her throat. “Tell me something Belladonna…” was whispered into her right ear, “Why should I let you live? You know too much you see...”

Blake shuddered, but not by fear, as she kept her voice as stable as possible as she answered, “I can help you… I don’t know if what you said is true but if by the odd chance it’s true… it sounds like you’ll need all the help you can get”. A couple of beats passed before she heard Ruby again, this time louder and more… confused? “What?” the dagger fell apart in a burst of petals as Ruby repeated, “What?” Blake, at this point feeling unnaturally bold, turn around and gripped the collar of the other girl, bringing her face mere inches from Ruby’s own face, “I said...” she began, whispering, “… That I’ll help you. Got a problem with that?” The younger girl’s face now matched her name as she shook her head. “Good” she released her grip on her collar and stepped back. Her face gradually darkened as the realization of what she just did set in.

“A-anyway,” Ruby stuttered, “I gotta do something first so… yeah… see you later, at school...” Blake watched as Ruby stuffed her things in her pockets and practically dashed out of the door. The faunus girl stood here for a moment before sighing, “God, I’m losing my mind.” She looked at the door and made a move to grab her fallen scroll when a spike of pain shot through her head, making her stumble. Blake clutched her head as she fell to her knee before blacking out.

<><><><>

Ruby ran through the city, thinking about what just happened. She was still in shock, she didn’t remember the black haired girl being this bold this soon. The way she talked, the smirk on her lips, the playful glint in her beautiful amber eyes… it’s as if it was Blakey, _her_ Blakey. The ruby haired girl shook her head, it was impossible. She was alone in this past, the only one with another chance… but still, she needed to press on. Even if she was alone, she’ll fight. For everyone she love. For this world that she once failed to protect. She won’t failed a second time. Even if she stain her hands with so much blood that she can’t see her skin, she’ll do it, so that nobody else has to stain their hands. She did gain an ally though, but she’ll only use her for information. Blake won’t fight like she do. She couldn’t force her to fight a second time. Not again. Never again.

Ruby ran through the streets of Vale, not really paying attention to where she was going. She ran without any goal in mind. She weaved through a crowd of people before she was stopped straight in her tracks by the back of someone. She fell on her behind while the man she bumped into tried to keep his balance. The girl snapped her head up to glare at the man but her eyes got wide as she saw the person. Two bright red eyes were staring back at her, then they glanced down to her clothes and they sharpened. He raised his scroll to his ear and said “Yang, I’ll call you back. An emergency just happened...” then ended the call.

Ruby, still on the ground, put a bright smile then asked “Hi drunkle Qrow! What are you doing here?” Qrow only stared at her, before asking with his own question “Why?” Ruby tilted her head, looking confused, “Why what?” Her uncle took hold of her collar and forced her to eye level, asking once more with anger in his eyes and voice, “Why did you did it?!” Ruby gripped his wrists and asked, now more confused than ever, “Did what? You’re not making any senses!” Qrow spat on the ground before replying, with rage burning in his eyes. “Fuck! Stop playing dumb Ruby! Why the fuck did you kill Amber, huh?! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT HER?!” Realization dawned on her as she looked down at her clothes, she never changed. What greeted her eyes was her disguise, still in place on her body with her mask tucked on her belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can support me by leaving a constructive comments!
> 
> Have a nice day y'all :D


End file.
